


Accurate Prediction

by topgeargirl2



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topgeargirl2/pseuds/topgeargirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tarot card girl is always right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accurate Prediction

_   
**Accurate Prediction (Challenge 153: Creepy Child)**   
_

The tarot card girl always frequented at the bar down near the docks. Even if she looked about twelve, her predictions were always accurate and wise, leaving people with a creepy vibe.

“He’ll break your heart,” She told Jack one day in 1927, “He’ll leave but come back broken.”  

“Peter’s strong,” Jack replied, “He knows the death wasn’t his fault.”

“Oh, he’s not as strong as you think,” The girl hissed, “he’s already gone.”

Jack slammed a fist down, “You’re wrong!”

“I’m never wrong.”

Later that night Peter kissed Jack’s forehead and left without a note.

She was right again.


End file.
